Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride Transformers - The Ride/Script
Exterior start on a entrance of the ride. ENGINEER: Woo wee, well you look at that. CRASH B.: Ahhh... (This is it.) SCOUT: Let's go, let's go, let's go! EDD: Shall we? ED: We three? SPY: Yes! EDDY: What?! Queue screen fades on a queue. ENGINEER: Wooooooo wee, makin bacon. DR. ROBOTNIK: This better be good... SPY: Trust me! SCRATCH: And don't do anything stupid this time! GROUNDER: Aw, give me a break! It's not like I created this people! SPY: Come on, I don't have our day. YOSHI: I'm scared Mario... ED: Let's move em out! MEDIC: Now go! Main Ride screen fades on a main ride. MARIO: We have to go out there, and give our faster, I want together mind up team! SCOUT: Let's waste them! HEAVY: Here I come! SONIC: It's showtime! ENGINEER: Move em out! ''NEST Solidier: Security breach, level two, lock down!'' DEMOMAN: I'm drunk, little havin miskisk. ''Evac: Oh oh, there's trouble ahead.'' Evac: '''Watch out! HEAVY: Ha hahaha! Look at your little baby gun! ''Evac': It's Ravage! He's after the Allspark! MEDIC: Ze healing is not as rewarding is a hurting. ED: Drop anchor, evil alien from the belly of Planet Putridity! grabs the Allspark shard in his jaws, pounces onto Evac and jumps off. HEAVY: Now it's coward killing time! MEDIC: Get zem, raus, raus! arrives on the scene, though being chased by Sideways. Bumblebee manages to tear the shard from Ravage and hold Sideways off as Evac retreats with the shard. MEDIC: Can ya fes za shardin foidah! HEAVY: (laughing) SCOUT: He's got freakin dominated knucklehead, all right, let's do this. HEAVY: I have plan for you, more pay. ''Evac: Come on, let's get back to the city.'' DEMOMAN: Both of last, we'll get'em next time. HEAVY: Doctor, this way. MARIO: Hey Yoshi, remember that plant, remember we have use teamwork! ENGINEER: Plant yourself on the point, mister! CRASH B.: Look at that! ''Optimus Prime: Autobots, roll out!'' SPY: Let us move! ENGINEER: Yeah! MARIO: Hey wait a second, where they gone? This is not fair! HEAVY: Time to hide, cowards! DEMOMAN: Definitely I already took you remember. SCOUT: Is that all you got, moron? MEDIC: Aah! SCRATCH: (screams) SCOUT: Look at this, just came in your skull, no clubs a heir, nothing. MEDIC: (screams) LUIGI: Oh oh! DEMOMAN: Bloodeh hell! SOLIDER: You destroyed entire in this entire union! ED: Birthday's not your salad bar! HEAVY: Killing you? It's too time job now. SCOUT: It's not the ball me how much you suck? SPY: Well, off to visit your mother! SNIPER: Go right! Evac: '''Wrong way, were trapped! DEMOMAN: Ah crape! SOLIDER: I have to crack some skulls I will. SNIPER: This way, dumb. SPY: Oh no. MEDIC: (screams) HEAVY: Oh no, you, I do not forget! ENGINEER: You and me partner! ''Evac: Take Cover!'' DEMOMAN: Bloodeh hell! SPY: Aah! LUIGI: (screaming) HEAVY: Kaboom! Kaboom! DEMOMAN: That wasn't suppose to happen. ''Evac': Wait, something's wrong! SNIPER: (screams) LUIGI: (screaming) MARIO: (screams) ED: It has come, I said die, merge our enees! YOSHI: Emergency number, emergency number, emergency! DR. ROBOTNIK: Command you! DEMOMAN: Aah! MEDIC: (screams) LUIGI: Whoa! SPY: Oh dear, I made quite a mess. HEAVY: Hide coward, I will find you! ENGINEER: Move em out! SPY: Idiot! Come stand on a point! HEAVY: Who sends on this babies to fight? ENGINEER: We need a sentry right here! LUIGI: HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!!! (slow motion) DEMOMAN: Iye! What just happened? HEAVY: I hear someone building diaper changing station! YOSHI: Oh-ho-ho-ho! Funabunga! MEDIC: Snell, go get zem! ''Evac: Activate battle shields.'' SPY: (screams) LUIGI: HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!!! HEAVY: Yadadadadada, yadadadadada, boododubathattaydahdah! DEMOMAN: (screams) SNIPER: (screams) EVERYBODY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! LUIGI: Maaaaario... MEDIC: (screams) SPY: (screams) GROUNDER: (screams) HEAVY: Aah! DEMOMAN: (groans) SOLIDER: That was an amazing kill spree! By the other team! HEAVY: Who touched my gun?! SNIPER: Come stand on a point, ya bloody wus! SPY: Good lord, you fight like a woman! ED: Cool! MEDIC: That, was doster assistant homacide! ''Optimus Prime: Protect the Allspark.'' SNIPER: Skill, always beats luck, young weasel. SONIC: Aaah! MARIO: Whoa! HEAVY: All of you are babies! SCOUT: I will never stop killing! MEDIC: Haha, what a blockfast! ''Evac: Where are we? What we do?'' HEAVY: You, yes you! You are dead! SCOUT: I dare you, rage quit, come on, make us go bad. SPY: Did you forget it about me? SCOUT: Turn the freakin center! LUIGI: Hold on, Yoshi smoke! EVERYBODY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SCOUT: Doc, come on, man! DEMOMAN: I feel like every buggin me puppy! ED: Do it again! Ha ha ha! LUIGI: Are you alright brother? HEAVY: Thank you! ''Optimus Prime: Evac, reporting.'' SCRATCH: You know what you put us through?! ''Optimus Prime: Your bravery, saved the planet, well done, Freedom Fighters.'' SPY: Thank you for being such a dear friend. HEAVY: I am hero! SCOUT: You got anything spot to say now?! SNIPER: Ah, I'm sorry mate. MEDIC: Oops, zat was not medicine! YOSHI: Oooh! Big lunch! DEMOMAN: I almost joined their bloodeh team! HEAVY: It is good to have to be giant man! SCOUT: Boy I want be a baseball god! CHEESE: I like cereal! EDDY: Where'd you come from?